The Lost Miraculous - Season One: A new Miraculous, a new story
by Starshine89
Summary: The Weather Miraculous... Sun, Moon, Sky, Rain, Cloud, Shadow and Lightning. Jewels with such an incredible quantity of power that was nearly uncontrollable for every one of its wielders. After an incident, they were stored away forever... but when a young boy with potential arrives in Paris, the Lightning Miraculous awakens... and it's drawn to the arriving celebrity...
1. The Backstory

The Miraculous. Pretty much everyone knows what they are. Sources of power in the form of an accessory, such as earrings, a ring, a wristband, a necklace, etcetera.

From the beginning of the universe, these power sources have existed in the form of quantic beings or kwamis for short. First came the power of creation, followed by the power of destruction. From there, a countless number of powers would form, and with every one of these sources came their kwamis.

The Chinese Zodiac is the most notable group of Miraculous, with the two most notable ones being the powers of creation and destruction themselves - the earrings of the Ladybug, and the ring of the Black Cat. These two were the most powerful ones, representing good luck and bad luck, two halves of a whole, yin and yang.

But among the red-textured Miracle Boxes came one very different from all of them - a Miracle Box with blue textures. In this box was none other than the lesser-known Weather Miraculous, a group designed specifically to defend the rest of the wielders in their fight against evil forces.

Seven Weather Miraculous were created in total - Sun, Moon, Sky, Rain, Cloud, Shadow, and Lightning.

The necklace of the Lightning Miraculous was the most notable one among the seven, as it was not only the one with the most power out of the seven, but it was also the most powerful Miraculous to ever exist.

The rest of the Weather Miraculous had immense power within them, and because of this, they were difficult to control. One over usage of any of the seven power sources and extreme energy fatigue was caused, on rare occasion, this caused the user's whole body to shut down. While no deaths were caused by the fatigue, there were times when the user was very close to losing their life.

But one incident changed everything - an accident caused by the Lightning Miraculous.

When containing very high energy levels, the power becomes extremely unstable. And in the case of the Lightning Miraculous, an invincible being named Volts could take over the user's body, and take down any obstacle or enemy that came into its path with the snap of a finger. But when Volts appeared for the first time, the user lost control of its power and the demigod's power completely overwhelmed the user, causing his body to disintegrate.

With the first reported death coming from one of the Weather Miraculous, its guardians realized how dangerous they were - and sealed them away, forever. For millennia, the blue-textured Miracle Box remained untouched, and it seemed that their kwamis would never be used again.

But when heroes meet their demise, new ones will always rise...


	2. Prologue: How it all began (part one)

_Alright everyone, let's take it one last time, from the top…_

_My name is Adam Starshine. And after being given a Miraculous by the great Guardian himself, I have been the one and only… Silver Lightning!_

_Before I became who I am today, my life's been pretty exciting, to say the least. Well, more or less, exciting ever since I became eight years old. That's not to say life wasn't exciting beforehand, but… I'd rather not talk about my childhood._

_Why is life pretty exciting? Because apart from being one of the coolest superheroes ever part-time, I also lead a celebrity life. I am an actor, a singer, a dancer, a model, and a comedian. I also live in a family full of celebrities - my dad's a pretty famous detective, one of the best, my mom's an actress, one of the funniest of all time (hence where I got my humor from), and I have five brothers, one older and four younger, and four younger sisters. My elder brother Álmos is a chef, my twin bro Gabe is a tech reviewer, my eldest young sister Iris is a nature photographer, my twin sisters Emese and Evelyn are DJs, my eldest lil' bro Aiden is a beatboxer, and I also have two younger brothers, Luis and Donnie, and another younger sister, Mikolt, who we nickname Nicky._

_I've lived in Los Angeles for quite a while before moving to Paris with my fam. When I was young, we traveled around a lot, from Seattle to Portland, to San Diego, to San Francisco. And when I was sixteen, we officially moved to Paris so my dad can work at the police force there (he got a promotion so we had to move). I do admit, I was homesick for a few days… but everything changed when I met my classmates, my best friends, and eventually, the love of my life._

_But nothing changed my life more than when I became the newest wielder of the legendary Lightning Miraculous…_

_...the day I became Silver Lightning._

**...**

_**The Lost Miraculous - Season One: A new Miraculous, a new story  
**__**Prologue: How it all began  
Part one: Welcome to Paris**_

…

**[Charles de Gaulle International Airport, Paris, France, 1320 hours]**

Carrying 370 passengers, arriving from Los Angeles, California, another airplane successfully completes its journey and arrives in the City of Love, Paris.

As passengers began exiting the plane, picking up their baggage, and leaving the airport, one family, in particular, stood out, the one we will be learning about throughout our journey.

The Starshine family. A family consisting of celebrities, worldwide famous detective Michael Vincent Starshine, academy-award winning actress Eleanor Starshine, and their six sons and four daughters, Álmos, Adam, Gabe, Iris, Evelyn, Emese, Aiden, Luis, Nicky, and Donnie, ranged from eldest to youngest.

We turn to see the young Adam, walking out of the airport with his baggage first to have a look at his surroundings. Adam Thomas Starshine was a sixteen-year-old actor and singer and was one of the most famous members of the Starshine family. He was fairly good-looking, having blue-dyed emo-style hair with a streak of platinum blonde, a bang completely covering his left eye at said streak. He sported a white T-shirt with light gray sleeves, wore black designer jeans and red and black textured Adidas hiking shoes. On his left wrist was a white smartwatch and on his right was a brown leather wristband. His hazel brown eyes took in his surroundings, he ran a hand through his hair, moving the bang aside. Before he could take his shades off to see more of the place, Adam felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey dude, you got enough rest on the trip?" asked his twin brother.

Adam's twin brother Gabe had short cut wavy honey blonde hair along with sapphire blue eyes. He wore a short-sleeved indigo hoodie, denim designer jeans, and yellowish-orange sneakers with a butterfly logo on each. He wore a brown leather smartwatch on his right wrist. The boy was a tech reviewer, one of the most popular. While at first glance, appearance is not similar between the two, their personalities were very identical, but at the same time, also opposites. Currently, he was also wearing shades to hide his identity. Adam smiled at his brother fondly.

"Nah, I didn't, I stayed up the whole time watching movies. The sun is pretty much what's waking me up." Adam said, and with that, he let out a yawn, his brother following.

"Where are all the others?" Adam asked, to which his brother simply shrugged.

"They should be out soon," another voice said behind the duo before Gabe could answer. In his hands was a coffee paper tray, with three cups on it, all with the word _Álmos_ on the top. "You guys want some Starbucks?"

"Yeah, thanks man. I always love me a Frap." Adam said, taking the cup from his hand and having a sip, before passing it back to him.

Eighteen-year-old Álmos wore a black baseball cap with a Jordan logo on the front, partially hiding his jet black shoulder-length hair. His clothes consisted of a beige checkered textured button-up T-shirt, dark khaki jeans and black sneakers. His arms were tattooed with distinctive textures. He was planning to continue studies to become a chef, with his first year complete and only one more to go. He had the best scores in his class, and he wasn't planning to give up his title anytime soon. He took off his shades to reveal his emerald green eyes, also taking in the view.

"Holy shoot."

"This place… Paris was a good choice." Adam said, before smirking to himself. "Well, obviously, America is always gonna be home to me, you can't beat L.A…"

Álmos and Gabe sent him the stink eye, Adam rolled his eyes in response. "But, Paris is a beautiful city as well. One of the best in the world." Gabe playfully flicked his ear, causing Adam to flinch.

For a few minutes, the three brothers sat at the nearest bench, enjoying their coffee and waking up. A minute after they finished their coffee, the rest of the Starshine family was beginning to exit the airport one by one (the younger ones obviously staying in a group), prompting the boys to go back to their family.

…

At the same time Adam and his family arrived… something awakened.

Something ancient. Something stored away for years.

_Something with an immense amount of power…_


	3. Prologue: How it all began (part two)

**Author's notes at the end about why I was late, you might want to read them. Word of advice, up to you. Enjoy the chapter!**

…

_**The Lost Miraculous - Season One: A new Miraculous, a new story  
**__**Prologue: How it all began  
Part two: Entering the school**_

…

**[Somewhere in Paris]**

"Master! Master!"

"Yes, Wayzz? What is wrong? I have never seen you like this before. Is something the matter?"

"Master, I have felt something I never thought I'd feel again for the rest of eternity - the Lightning Miraculous has been awakened! It's been millennia since the final wielder, and I'm sure you remember me telling you how he met a very unlucky end. What should we do, Master?"

"Well, it seems to me that we should look for a new wielder of the Lightning Miraculous."

"...are you sure, Master? What if the user meets the same end?"

"We can only hope that our current heroes will help the newest wielder with their Miraculous. It may turn out disastrous, but at the same time the powers of the Miraculous might just help Ladybug and Chat Noir stop Hawk Moth, and we could get Nooroo back safe and sound."

"Very well, Master Fu. Let's go and find the wielder of the Lightning Miraculous."

…

**[Later that evening]**

After arriving at the Starshines' new residence in Paris late that evening, a freaking quartz white mansion, the family sat down in the already furnished living room to discuss which schools (or in Álmos's case, college) everyone will be attending. After it was said and done, Adam and Gabe made their way to their shared room.

The room was relatively simple, upon entering, on the far left were two wooden beds for the twins, one with light blue sheets with white clouds and one with dark blue sheets with yellow stars (how childish), on the far right was the duo's dual PC setups, both having powerful desktop computers, stereo speakers, headphones, microphone, etc., with a sound-proof wall between the two, and two desks on the opposite sides on both corners for studying, their new backpacks next to the desks. In the middle of the floor was a fluffy white rug. The boys had the luxury of getting the room with the gray woolen floor. Finally, there was a balcony, right in front of the entrance door, where the Paris skyline can be seen in all its glory.

"Okay Gabe, so, I wasn't listening, so can you tell me what mom and dad told us?" Adam asked with a hidden smirk, having fun with this situation.

Gabe deadpanned, then rolled his eyes so hard that his head hurt.

"You are so goddamn annoying…" he mumbled into his facepalm. He then looked at Adam with a blank look.

"Álmos will be attending one of the best…"

Gabe was cut off by a loud, obnoxious groan. "Ugh, TLDR, dude, I'm bored. Lemme rephrase my question, which school are _we_ attending?"

The blonde's left eye started twitching. "Why didn't you start with that?!"

"Oh, I wasn't being specific enough?"

Gabe groaned into his palms. Adam then burst into laughter.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell you then!" Gabe yelled angrily, but Adam smirked again.

"You don't have to, I already know…"

_Come on, take the bait…_

"But you said you weren't listening? How did you know we're attending Françoise Dupont High School?" the boy asked with a tilted head.

Adam turned around to reveal his shit-eating grin. "Because you just told me!"

The entire house heard Gabe's scream of frustration.

…

**[Eight days later. ****Françoise Dupont High School, ****Monday, 0745 hours]**

It was the first day of school for the Starshines. Slowly, a silver Aston Martin One-77 parked in the parking lot behind the school, in front of the Eiffel Tower, and Gabe and Iris got out of the car.

Iris was the eldest female Starshine, at fifteen years old. She had a green hair clip with a flower pattern in her dark brown hair, which was tied into a bun. Her attire consisted of a claret button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and she also wore a dark green skirt with black leggings, along with gray flats. Her emerald green eyes took in her surroundings before Gabe interrupted the short sightseeing.

"Iris, I think you should get out of the way…" he advised her, who just stared at her brother with a confused look.

"W-why do you say that?"

"WOOHOO!"

Gabe pulled Iris quickly out of the way, as a metallic white Mercedes-McLaren SLR 722S Roadster drifted around the nearby corner, performed a 180, then quickly reversed into the lot next to Gabe's car. Iris let out a scream as the car came very close to hitting her brother's.

Then out of the car came a smug-looking Adam, wearing his trademark racing sunglasses.

Gabe glared at Adam. "If you're going to practice your racing skills, then _don't do it near my damn car_!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Chillax, Gabriel. My skills are way too good to hit your car."

Gabe shook his head. "You're hazardous."

…

"Alright, guys. Shades on."

Gabe and Iris rolled their eyes simultaneously and put on sunglasses to hide their identities, or at least try to. Afterward, they saw a crowd heading into the school, so they went ahead and blended into said crowd. Everyone else was heading into their classes, while the Starshines were trying to get a look around.

Gabe then smirked for a second, before handing Adam a can of soda. "Yo Adam, you want some?"

Adam smirked back. "This thing empty! _YEET!_" He then tossed it into the crowd. The siblings shared chuckles…

...but then heard a sharp "OW!" hit their ears! Adam covered his mouth in shock, Gabe then looked at Adam with a wide-eyed stare.

"Wait, Adam did you…" Adam nodded before covering his face. Gabe laughed wholeheartedly.

"Holy shit! I can't believe you actually hit someone!" Gabe quietly shouted as he laughed.

"WHO THE HELL HIT ME?!"

That started to get some of the crowd's attention.

"Alright, come on, let's quickly confront the victim! Hahaha!" Gabe exclaimed as he and Adam went towards the source of the yelling. Iris just stayed behind, awkwardly.

Seconds later, the source was found. A girl with honey-blond hair in a ponytail, yelling at the crowd to ask who threw the can at her. A ginger-haired girl with glasses was trying to calm her down, while nearby, a raven-haired girl with her hair in pigtails, and a brunette with glasses were watching the blonde rage, with amused looks.

"Hey, hey!" The blonde girl turned to the boys, she didn't seem to recognize them.

"My dimwit of a brother was the one that hit you in the head!" Gabe yelled, after that, Adam punched him in the arm playfully.

"Do you know who I am, you simple-minded emo freak?!" the girl yelled.

Adam's eyes widened behind his sunglasses from the blonde's outburst.

"Whoa, okay, uh, first off, you need to calm down. And second, no, I don't really care who you are. Let's just all agree that it was an accident, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, kapeesh?"

"_Excuse me_?! I'm one of the biggest names in Paris! You perform a stupid mess up like that again, and _I will ruin you_!"

Adam and Gabe froze… then started snickering, then eventually burst into laughter.

By now, the gathered crowd was watching them with wide-eyed stares, except Iris, who was just watching the whole thing amusingly, and the blonde girl, whose face was red in anger, and it almost looked like steam was coming out of her ears.

"You really think that _you_…" And with that, the twins simultaneously took off their glasses. "...can ruin _US_?!"

_That_ gobsmacked everyone. Especially the blonde girl.

"You're real hilarious, y'know? To think that a spoiled little shit like you can ruin the likes of _me_. I'd say your reputation with me is pretty much ruined! Now scram, before you make me angry." Adam finished with a smirk.

If people weren't surprised enough, the fact that Adam insulted this spoiled chick just made everyone all the more astonished, evident from the fact that after the celeb stopped talking, everyone started whispering among each other.

The blonde's scowl then disappeared and she simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I know what you do to people like me, try to break them down, bit by bit, get on their nerves, blah blah blah, well listen here, _Adam Starshine_." she then pointed a finger at Adam. "I'm not scared of you. You can't get through _me_."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Well, you sure have me figured out. Very clever."

This caused the blonde to smirk, not sensing Adam's sarcasm. The boy then looked at his watch, seeing that classes were about to begin.

_I need to get rid of this witch, now. And I know just how to do it…_

"You know, I'd roast you for giving me such an enjoyable show, but I'm running out of time, plus, my parents said to me that I'm not allowed to burn trash."

Everyone stared at Adam with wide eyes, though the celebrity didn't seem to care. He simply looked at his siblings and said "_Gyerünk._" before the trio walked off.

Adam then got out his phone after coming to a stop near a classroom and checked his notes to see where the trio needed to go.

"Okay, so here's the shot. Gabe, you're with me, we're in Madame Caline Bustier's class, and the room we're standing near right now is the class. Iris, you're in Madame Mendeleiev's class, which is… down there." the boy pointed to a class with students were heading inside.

"Are you gonna be okay on your own, Iris?" Gabe asked the gal, who simply smiled at him.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I had to handle this…" she said before she headed off.

Adam and Gabe then went inside the classroom.

…

**I apologize for being late. Life got in the way countless times, by that, I mean school had been hectic lately. The senior year is **_**hard**_**, and by the time I regain my mental energy and want to get to writing, I lost all motivation and ideas. I also decided that for the prologue chapters, the chapters will be shorter so I can get them done more quickly and I can leave better ideas for their own segments. I'll do my best to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible. Again, I apologize.**

**Thank you to everyone for the support. You guys are awesome. ^w^**

**Review responses:**

_**The Sensational SpiderDom321:**_ **The **_**Into The Spider-Verse**_ **vibes were intended, and I'm glad you noticed them! It's one of my favorite movies, so when I got this idea, I couldn't let it go. I will try to give more of the Starshines their own cameos, but with a big family, it's easier said than done. Nonetheless, I'll give it all I can. Thank you for your review! ^w^**

_**Karsap:**_ **Glad to see you still here, my friend. I'm sure TLM v2 will be a lot better than the original. That's not to say I'm not satisfied with it, I am still proud of it, but I feel like this one will be better. I hope you'll like the new changes just as much as I'll enjoy writing it. Thank you for your support.**

**See you next chapter, everyone.**

_**~ Adam / Starshine89**_


	4. Prologue: How it all began (part three)

**Surprise! New chapter within a short time! Disclaimer, some characters might be OOC.**

…

_**The Lost Miraculous - Season One: A new Miraculous, a new story  
**__**Prologue: How it all began  
Part three: New friends**_

…

Adam and Gabe took out two baseball caps from their backpacks and put them on before heading into the classroom, where some people were already inside. They glanced at the twins, and they didn't seem to recognize them.

"Dibs on the back seat!" Adam yelled before sprinting to the back and jumping into the seat, literally, using the desk behind it to perform a front flip to stylize the landing.

"You are so dumb!" Gabe yelled as he sat next to his brother.

"What? What? What'd I say?"

Gabe smacked his head against his desk. "I hate you…"

The students around looked at them with weird looks, but they thought nothing of it and resumed their conversations. With their attention gone, Adam and Gabe took off their shades and caps and started using their phones whilst everyone else came into the class.

Familiar faces came inside pretty soon, the brunette and ravenette from before, they seemed to dislike the spoiled blonde from before and oh god that's her. She's in this class.

Adam leaned over to Gabe and pointed at her. "Yo, brat alert." His twin brother snickered and they fist-bumped.

Then not long after came a guy with a red cap and…

"Is that _Adrien_?" Gabe whispered to Adam. Adam's eyes widened as he saw him. Before Gabe could stop him, he got up and walked over to him, then poked him in the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened as well.

"Adam?!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention. When everyone realized who was there, well…

"_ADAM STARSHINE?!_"

Adam's grin widened, only this time, it was a sarcastic, uncomfortable grin.

"Thanks, sunshine! It's nice to see you too!"

"What's next, you're gonna greet the President of the United States when he enters Paris?"

Adrien rolled his eyes when he heard both responses from the Starshines.

"You know, you could have remained silent when I yelled Adam's name because _no one noticed you_!"

"Yeah, but the fact is if people know that Adam Starshine had step foot into the school, then they'll eventually know that _I'm_ here as well! Plus, I was the one who wanted to stop him, but he was too quick for me."

Adam simply shrugged, whilst the blonde model deadpanned. "On second thought, that sounds logical as well…" he said, before chuckling and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Adam laughed as he shook Adrien's hand. "Nice to see you again, Adrien! It's been ages!"

He winced from the strength of Adam's handshake. "Yeah, nice to see you too, Adam."

The capped boy poked Adrien's shoulder. "Dude, you're friends with the Starshine twins?"

The brunette behind them then asked, "How come you never told us you know Adam Starshine?"

"Yeah, I don't exist, or anything…" Gabe mumbled.

Adrien simply shrugged. "I didn't think it would be so big, I mean, he's a celebrity, yeah, but so am I."

The capped boy vigorously shook his shoulders. "But this is _Adam Starshine_ we're talking about! My all-time favorite singer!"

And here came the brunette. "And my all-time favorite actor!"

The rest of the class then began clamoring around about the same topic, and Adam visibly blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide his face.

_So much for keeping a low profile… I hate being famous… _

"_Everyone stop!_" A voice yelled, the girl with her hair in pigtails.

"Just because he has a big name in the movie, music and fashion industries doesn't mean that everyone has to start clamoring on and on about him! Like Adrien said, just because he's a celebrity as well doesn't really mean anything big! He's a person just like us! And he's clearly uncomfortable with him being the only thing everyone can talk about ever since he stepped foot into this class, so can we please change topics?!"

Everyone seemed surprised by her outburst. Adam smiled widely.

"YES! Thank you! Someone sees how I feel!" everyone turned to Adam. "She couldn't be further from the truth. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to get so much love and support from everyone who knows me, but since me, my brother and my sister will be going to this school, I really don't want everyone coming near me and start detailing me how much they adore me, idolize me and whatnot, so for the duration of our stay here, I only want us to be treated as normal people, not celebrities, _please_?"

A scoff was heard before any could say a word.

"Wow, Adam Starshine, one of the biggest names in the world, can't handle being famous? That is utterly ridiculous! How about you suck it up and accept it, and learn how famous people are _supposed_ to act?" the blonde from before insulted, with an evil smirk on her smug face.

"Chloé, could you quiet your trap for just once in your life?!" a shout was heard from a girl with pink-dyed hair and everyone began acting hostile towards her, save for Adrien.

_Chloé? As in, Chloé Bourgeois? The mayor's daughter? So that's why she's such a spoiled prissy pants._

"Why are you booing me? I'm just stating the truth! And besides," she then arrogantly flipped her ponytail. "Everyone knows _I'm_ the real star of Paris."

_We'll see what you have to say to this then, real star of Paris..._

Adam smirked as he heard the remark. "Yeah, I suppose you're right…"

Chloé smirked at Adam, but her smirk disappeared when she saw the boy was still smirking.

"...a hot ball of gas that has dead for countless eons before anyone noticed or cared."

"_OOOOOH!_" Yells were heard throughout the school from the classroom because of that burn. Even Gabe's eyes widened and he began yelling in excitement. The still smirking Adam leaned back after the roast as the boys in the class caught him and started lightly shaking him.

Chloé was shocked, to say the least.

"WHY YOU SON OF A-"

"What is going on in here?!" everyone's eyes darted to the door.

Entering the classroom was a woman with teal eyes and ginger hair tied into a bun, it seemed to be Madame Bustier herself.

She sighed. "I suppose the excitement is understandable, given that we have famous students joining us, but please leave the joy until after the class, okay?"

Everyone nodded and returned to their seats, all except Chloé.

"Madame Bustier, Adam Starshine-"

"...kindly asked her to return to her seat. Chloé, please, would you? You're interrupting the class, no offense…" Adam cut her off with a facade sweet smile, and the teacher smiled at the boy.

Chloé's eyes twitched, she growled and sat down. Before she turned her attention to the teacher, she could have sworn that she saw Adam with a smug smirk.

"I used to like your content…" she muttered to herself.

…

Class ended (a fairly okay literature class), and the twins began packing their things away after everyone else had left the class, not before shooting some glances at the twins and getting a glare from Chloé, which Adam just looked smugly at, and were chatting when Adrien came up to them.

"Hey Adam, Gabe," Next to Adrien was the boy with the cap, who seemed nervous.

"I'd like you two to meet my best friend, Nino. He was one of the first friends I made here at school."

Adam smirked at Adrien. "I thought I was your best friend! You cheater!" he then playfully punched Adrien's arm.

Adrien winced a bit from the hit but rolled his eyes as he rubbed his arm. "Both of you are. I just haven't seen you for so long, I had to adapt."

Adam nodded. "Makes sense."

Nino regained confidence when Adrien nudged him. The boys shared a handshake.

"It's awesome to meet you, dude. Sorry for freaking out earlier, I should have known how celebrities tend to react to this kind of stuff…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Adam waved him off. "It's all cool, dude. I get it, you mentioned I'm your favorite, and I feel flattered. Thanks for your support, dude." he held his hand out for a fist-bump, which he bumped back.

Gabe then stood up and walked over to Nino. "I apologize for any trouble this doofus may have caused, he can't keep a lid on himself."

Adam childishly blew a raspberry at Gabe, getting his spit all over his face.

"UGH! DUDE! Why are you such a kid?!"

The three boys let out loud laughs. The blonde techy rolled his eyes.

"Very very funny, really. So original."

"Next time Gabe, don't insult me in front of people!" Gabe then rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, but he smiled. He then shook hands with Nino as the two exchanged greetings.

"That reminds me, I also wanted to introduce you to two other friends I made here," Adrien said, smiling at the twins.

"You made more friends?" Adam asked surprisedly, Adrien just rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, yes I did, I may have been homeschooled for years, but I make friends surprisingly quick, unlike some people." the model revolted with a smirk of his own, surprising everyone.

Adam simply smirked back. "Not bad, Agreste, not bad at all."

They shared another laugh, and just as they were about to go to said friends, two girls showed up behind the boys, the brunette and dark-haired girl from before.

"Here they are! Adam, Gabe, two more of my friends, Alya and Marinette."

"Hello! Nice to meet you guys! I'm sorry about my freak-out from before, I usually don't do that, really." Alya greeted, albeit a bit embarrassedly because of before.

"As I said to Nino, don't worry about it. This isn't the first time this has happened." Adam said as he and Gabe shook hands with Alya.

Last but not least, there was Marinette.

"Nice to meet you two! Can I just say, the _Darron Cross_ movies were spectacular! My parents and I are big fans."

Adam chuckled as he heard this. "Thank you, Marinette! Also, I wanted to thank you for what you said before. You couldn't have been truer when it comes to how me, my family and more famous people live their lives."

"If you hadn't said that, we'd probably still be having our classmates drawn to us like bugs to a light. Really, thank you." Gabe added.

This caused Marinette to blush. "Oh, it was nothing, really. I just pointed out the truth…"

"They're right, you know," Marinette turned to Adrien, and right away, her face turned even redder. "Celebrities really don't have easy lives, and it's a pain to keep their public and private lives separate. So you did an awesome job detailing how they live," he said, finishing with a wink.

"Th-th-thank you, A-Adrien!" Marinette stuttered as she smiled nervously at the model.

"Oh, by the way, Adam," Alya said. "You do know that Chloé is gonna hold a pretty big grudge against you after you pulled off that stunt, right?"

Adam simply shrugged. "I already have a lot of people who hate me, so?" This surprised Alya.

"If you know Adam Starshine, you'd know that he doesn't care if people hate him or not," Marinette said to her, which made the twins raise eyebrows.

The blackette just shrugged when she saw how Adam was looking at her. "I heard enough gossip about both of you to remember a few things."

Gabe nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Dudes, we gotta get to Mendeleiev's class, we're gonna be late," Nino stated, as everyone looked at the time and they looked surprised.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to get detention, come on!" Alya said as she started walking out of the class.

"Wait, detention just for being late?!" Adam shouted in surprise, as he and Gabe's eyes widened, and everyone nodded and said "Yep."

"Well then last one downstairs has to explain why we were late!" the blue-haired boy then sprinted out of the door, and everyone else followed.

Leaving Gabe behind.

The blonde boy sighed. "Of course it's gonna be me…" he then ran after the others.

…

**Fall break, you are a blessing. ^w^**

**Review responses:**

_**theworstisgoingtohappen: **_**I apologize, but I don't do self-inserts. **_**OC inserts**_**, yes (for potential akuma victims), but not **_**self-inserts**_**. There's a difference between the two.**

_**The Sensational SpiderDom321:**_ **Yep, my OC is an asshole! Haha, jokes aside, I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter. Details were 100% accurate, and I'm pretty sure I know which part you're waiting for. Actually, about openly humiliating, I will try to tone things down, but there will be times where Adam will go agro. Loss and regret is not going to be missed in this story, I can assure you. I just hope I can get it out soon, and I can do it right. Like I said in my previous response, the Starshines will get more cameos, and I'm delighted to see the optimism you have for me. Thank you for your support once again, my friend. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! ^w^**

_**LaViolaViolaRosa:**_ **I started reading your Canadian version of MLB, and I can say the same. Thank you, and keep up the good work! ^w^**

_**Guest:**_ **Thank you for your support. Yes, I thought animal-related Miraculous were getting a bit repetitive, so I figured I'd try something new. I'm ecstatic to see you like the idea! ^w^**

**Thanks for all your support! See you guys soon!**

_**~ Adam / Starshine89**_


End file.
